marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Rider's Chain
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) | AdditionalDesigners = Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) | PlaceOfCreation = Hell | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Ordinary chain of metal magically imbued with Hellfire into a weapon. | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Ghost Rider Vol 3 #1 | HistoryText = Origin Ghost Rider's "Hellfire Chain" is a mystic weapon capable of transforming into a wide variety of different weapons. As Ghost Rider, Dan Ketch possessed the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "Hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He used this energy to transform a normal metal chain into a powerful mystical weapon. Hellfire J.T James has the supernatural ability to channel hellfire, which he typically does through a metal chain. Because of his reliance on using a chain, the extent of his abilities with hellfire have not been explored. He was a descendant of famed western hero Carter Slade better known as the Phantom Rider. He used the chain which imbued him with the power to manipulate hellfire. Capabilities *'Mental Commands:' The chain obeys the mental commands of the Ghost Rider. When inactive it will link to itself in a loop so that it can be worn as an accouterments to Ghost Rider's clothing. When the Ghost Rider wills it to do so it separates to form a multipurpose weapon. *'Variable Length:' The chain is capable of mystically extending to greater lengths. Its upper limits are unknown. *'Flail:' The chain's basic use is in the form of a flail whereby the spiked head is whipped around to strike targets at close range. *'Lasso:' With the chain gripped at one end, the other can be used to ensnare a target in a manner similar to a lasso. *'Shuriken:' The chain is capable of separating into its component links, which each then morph into shuriken-like blades. These then reform back into the normal links and merge back into the chain. *'Staff:' The links in the chain can be stiffened, so that it in effect becomes a staff. * Saw: Ghost Rider can spin the chain at incredible speeds, essentially creating a saw capable of cutting through virtually any material. * Hellfire: As with all objects used by the Ghost Rider it is imbued with Hellfire allowing in addition, he can apply hellfire to it to use to disintegrate his enemies. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-121347, Johnny Blaze got his chain utilizing an ordinary length piece of chain he found upon his first time as the Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider's chain has become a mystic weapon capable of transforming into a wide variety of different weaponry. Ghost Rider (film) On Earth-199999, J.T. James imbues a standard chain with fire after undergoing Terrigenesis. This chain is later taken by Robbie Reyes after a fight with James. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. On Earth-TRN666, millions of years in the future, Frank Castle was made into a Spirit of Vengeance. After agreeing to become a servant of King Thanos, he was given a chain to wield. Instead of hellfire, it was forged from the bones of the demon Cyttorak, making it virtually unbreakable. During the Rider's time with the Dark Guardians, he was defeated by the Asgardian death goddess Hela and lost possession of his chain. Beta Ray Bill later took possession of the chain. After Frank was transported to Hell, he recovered his chain. Thanos Vol 2 13 | CurrentOwner = Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch), Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze), Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes), The Rider (Frank Castle) | PreviousOwners = Hellfire (J.T James), Beta Ray Bill, possibly other Ghost Riders | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Ghost Rider Equipment